My Sister's Boyfriend
by tbm92
Summary: AU. What happens when your first childhood love whom you have feelings for is your sister's current love?
1. Prologue

**OK so maybe some people wonder, 'what's this?' 'I've already read this before' 'Why did she upload this again?' Well you see, I read this and I was like 'wow… people are nice…' I say that in the sense of the awesome reviews people gave me when this story truly sucked. So I decided to delete it and re-write it and hopefully make it better. If you've read this before you don't have to read this again or leave a review, this is more for a personal 'growth'. **

**Some chapters will remain the same and some will change completely, since I already have the chapters saved I will only change them a bit or completely and then I will upload them hopefully every week. If an update takes longer it's because I've changed it entirely or is an entirely new chapter. It will still have the same pairings as before but some characters might not appear (like Jake…) but yeah, Bunny will be there alright. That's another reason why I'm re-writing it, the characters were too OCC and it had ****_too_**** many flashbacks so…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this FAN made story belongs to me (only the idea of the story :D).**

**Prologue**

_I was walking through Citiesville's dirty gray dull park. I happen to be moving either today or tomorrow depending on how fast we're done packing, and this is supposed to be my last goodbye. Thankfully, my dad got a better job in a different city called Townsville and this being the third time someone breaks into our house mom couldn't be any more grateful. She couldn't take it anymore, none of us could. I had been saving money to buy a bike because I'm tired of using my skateboard and whoever broke into the house stole it. I sighed clenching my fists feeling rage running through my veins. How could people simply steal what doesn't belongs to them? Those thieves don't know how hard it was for me to get the money they stole. In a single night, months of washing other people's cars were stolen from me by people who have probably spent it on stupid stuff like drugs and whatnot._

_I let out another exasperated sigh to calm down a bit and relaxed my fists inside my jacket pockets. I stopped and looked around to take one last picture of this hideous park. There's nothing interesting in this place… I don't even know why I came here in the first place. Everywhere I look is either someone giving me death eyes or a big guy beating a little kid up..._

_"Hey! Little girl, this is our place so beat it!" said a big guy bullying a little girl. I sighed… what did I tell you?_

_"I'm just waiting for my sister," she said in a very high pitched voice so she's either scared or has the squeakiest voice I've ever heard._

_"Aw the baby is waiting for her sister," the guy said while his minions laughed, "and what's this? The little baby has a bike, I like it, and I'm going to keep it."_

_"Hey, the bike it's mine, give it back," she said mad and attempted, and fail, to pull the bike from the guy's grip._

_"Well it was yours, now it's mine," he said then pushed her making her fall face down on the mud. I have a feeling this is only going to get worse._

_I was about to walk away from the scene when she looked up causing our eyes to meet. A rare shade of pink shone at me with tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. My heartbeat slowed and quickened up at the same time while she became the only living person I could see. Her red locks framing her cute rounded face and her cheeks flushed in a cute cherry red that not even the mud could hide had hypnotized pulling me to her like a magnet._

"_Is the baby about to cry?" The guy teased again when the girl cleaned her face with her hands._

_Once again, I felt rage running through my veins as my face twisted into an angry glare. I couldn't stop the thieves the other night, but this guy, I can easily stop. "Hey! Leave her alone!"_

_The guy stopped teasing the girl to look at me. His arrogant smirk grew when he saw me and he started laughing with his minions following behind. He let go of the girl's bike dropping it on the mud as if it was nothing and approached me._

_"Or else what?" he asked taunting me by pushing me slightly_

_"Or else you're going to be the one getting hurt," I said ready to defend myself like I had so many times in Tae Kwon Do._

_"You have a big mouth that I'll gladly shut with my fist!" said the big guy throwing a punch at me._

_I dodged it easily due to the guy's clumsiness and prepared to punch him back making him flinch. I chuckled and pushed him slightly casing him to fall onto the mud; the guy had no balance or fighting stance, anyone with the slightest martial art knowledge would've tripped this guy like I did. The guy stood up and tried to punch me again, this time, I just moved out of his way and to my amusement, the guy tripped over his own feet and fell again. His minions started laughing and walked away; no loyalty as I expected. The other guy simply stood up and walked away following after the other two guys. _

_I turned to face the girl to get a better look at her, she was wearing a pink skirt with a big red jacket, you couldn't see her hands, and it covered most of the skirt. Before I knew it she was hugging me snuggling her face on my chest, most likely leaving mud stains on my clothes._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated over and over again._

"_It was nothing, really," I said hugging her too… I don't think girls like her can have cooties._

_She let go of me and smiled, "thank you! My dad barely got that bike for me and I would've hated getting it stolen on my first ride. Thank you!"_

_"It's not that big of a deal," I said helping her with her bike, "it was nothing, really"_

_"It meant a lot to me," she said standing right next to her pink bike._

"_Hey! It's time to go home! We're going to be late for dinner!" a girl screamed from the entrance of the park._

_"Well, I have to go," she said looking at me, I was a couple of inches taller than her._

"_Take care, alright? And stay out of trouble,"_

"_Promise, thanks again, red-eyes" she said getting on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek._

_Everything after that happened in slow and fast motion at the same time. She said thank you again, grabbed her bike, got on it and rode away to catch up with the other girl. I, on the other hand, stood there like a petrified idiot just gazing at the direction she had left. I felt blood rushing through my cheeks as I place my hand on the cheek she had just kissed._

_I started walking home hoping nobody was done packing yet so that we had to stay one more day. I wanted to see her again, make sure she was feeling better and ask her for her name, but unfortunately this didn't happen. By when I got home everybody was done packing and they were already loading things on the trunk so by when the moving trailer came tomorrow we would leave right away. I help my mom carry all her stuff to the car, she doesn't seems to understand that she's not supposed to be carrying heavy stuff while pregnant, and by when we were done it was already late at night. _

_I sighed and got to bed like any other day, I could feel the anxiety in the air, we we're finally leaving this dump, right when I was starting to like it._

_Red-eyes…_

"Brick!" I opened my eyes to find a pair of gray eyes staring back at me, "stop moving so much! You're waking me up!"

I rolled my eyes, "I apologize,"

My girlfriend, Bunny, laid her head on my chest as I looked at the horizon. We were in Townsville's park because she decided to come here and just enjoy the sunny day. We were sitting under a tree for shade, since it the 'perfect day to be in the park' was too hot. My back was against the trunk with Bunny sleeping in my arms, she had asked me to caress her hair falling asleep, and eventually I did too.

"Tell me you like me," she purred onto my chest.

I rolled my eyes again, "I like you Bunny,"

She giggled and kissed my neck, "tell me you enjoy my company,"

Did I have a choice? "I enjoy your company, Bunny,"

She giggled again, "Tell me I'm the only girl that's on your mind,"

_Thanks red-eyes…_

I sighed and lied for the third time in this conversation, "You're the only girl that's on my mind,"

"I better be," she yawned, "or I'll make sure to give that girl one hell of a bad time,"

_I know you will... and yet... I still want to see her again and have her next to me..._

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Yes, this time there was a prologue and yes it was super short so please don't kill me for it. It was in Brick's POV and his relationship with Bunny, but I'll try to keep it in Blossom's POV and not switching POV's so much…**

**I repeat, everybody who reviewed was being really nice and whoever flamed me was being honest. This story was really bad… I wrote it when I was like 13 or 14 and finished it when I was 16… the last chapters had a better voice that the first couple of chapters so yeah… practice helps a lot.**

**Take Care Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Last Updated: 7/04/10**

**Chapter Updated: 8/04/10**

**My Sister's Boyfriend**

**Chapter 1**

I'm Blossom, I'm sixteen years old and I'm a biker, but not any biker: I'm _the _biker. I have red hair and pink eyes, and I'm a sort of walking brain causing my friends and sister to pay me to do their homework. Speaking of which, Buttercup's her name, she has black hair and green eyes, and she's the fastest biker in the continent.

I live in Citiesville Dad and Buttercup because my parents divorced when I was a baby. Dad took Buttercup and I, while my so called mother took my other two sisters to live in Megaville with her. Sixteen years later our parents decided to 'work things out' and now I'm moving to Townsville and meet my mother and sisters for the first time. Honestly, I don't really want to move to Townsville, here in Citiesville I have my childhood friends Tyson and Drew. They are really cool guys and we always hang out together, we are known as the 'Citiesville Rogues' because we play pranks and jokes on everyone. We're also a talented crew, experts in bikes and the best trick performers in Citiesville when it comes to biking.

John Utonium, better known as The Professor, is our beloved father, he's a scientist, an inventor to be more exact, and he's the one who decides when we move, where and why. That happens to be quite unfair since I'm really happy here, now because he's having nostalgia attacks he's going to ruin our lives, and by that I'm including his life as well. I don't get why he wants to see my mother again, we're happy like this and if he feels sad and lonely we can always get him a puppy. I mean, there must have been a really good reason why they split in the first place, so why would he want to risk himself to suffer again? That is, of course, in case he suffered.

Today was my last day here in Citiesville, no longer would I see my friends, nor my school nor any of the places I grew up in. Yes, I do hate Citiesville just as much as the person next to me and yes, I do wish to leave this town for good, but this is still my home I can't help feeling nostalgic. Buttercup, Drew, Tyson and I were giving one last trip around town on our bikes as our last goodbye.

"So, you really have to go?" asked Drew out of nowhere.

"Yup," Buttercup replied without much excitement. She wasn't the only one.

"That sucks," Tyson said seemingly sad. I don't blame him, we got the news that we were moving the same day he finally asked Buttercup to be his girl. "Why does your dad want to go back with his ex-wife?"

"Don't know. Don't care," I answered gripping the handle bars tighter to let out some of my frustration. "I just know he should have asked us before he decided to move, we have a life here, that he doesn't has one is not our fault."

"Come on Blast, your dad only wants the best for you," Drew said mock punching my back causing me to almost fall off my bike, he caught me by surprise and I lost some balance. "You have always wondered how would it feel to have a mom, and now that you're going to have one you just don't want to give her a chance."

"Yeah but... I didn't want to move," I answered sad.

"Stop being such a baby," Drew laughed, "you can be so mature sometimes, but there are times I can't believe how childish you can be."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, the mood somehow lighting up a bit.

The rest of the trip we spent it joking and talking, better to spend our last moments like this than all gloom and complaining. After half an hour or so, we went back to our apartment and the Professor was already waiting for us in the car. I hugged Tyson and Drew and got in the car; Buttercup stayed talking with them a little glancing at me every once in a while and then got in the car with a big smile on her face.

"What did you say to them?" I asked because she was looking at me with a weird face.

"That you're never going to know if he doesn't tell you," she said smiling and turning on her iPod.

"What do you mean?" I asked, she never answered she was only smiling. I hate it when she does that.

_2 hours later..._

We were at our new house. It had five rooms, two bathrooms two living rooms, a dining room and a rather big backyard. I honestly couldn't believe the Professor could afford something like this, but he wasn't making the payments alone anymore. Mom was helping him, and he had a better job. Life seemed to finally be smiling at us, then why don't I feel so thrilled to be here?

Buttercup and I started unloading the things from the trunk and started unpacking the boxes in the living rooms and kitchen. After several boxes dad said we should go out and have a look around the city. I shrugged and got out of the house, I sighed at the neighborhood that seemed to be pulled out of a magazine and sat in the driveway and started fixing my bike.

"Hey, how do you like our new home?" Buttercup asked sneaking from behind, I hate it when she does that, she always scares the crap out of me. Tell anyone and you're dead.

"It's… big…?" I said a little bored and still mad since I didn't want to move!

"How do you think mom and our sisters will look like?" she seemed rather serious.

"I don't know." I was nervous, what if they didn't like us? "You don't sound very happy about meeting them,"

"Honestly, I'm not," she sighed grabbing my black cap. Correction, I hate it when she does _that_, my hair is really long and annoys me sometimes, "I don't know about you but it feels as if mom had turned her back on us and all of the sudden she comes back."

"If you think about it, we don't really know the whole story," I said attempting to make things a little easier. "Ignorance can be bliss at times."

"I guess…" she sighed and gave me back my cap, I tied my hair and hid it under the cap again. "Wanna ride around town?"

"Sure." I shrugged and got up and on my bike. "Should we tell dad?"

"I'll text him later," she said extending her hands to me to help her up. Lazy.

I rolled my eyes, got off my bike, helped Buttercup stand up and got on my bike again. She chuckled, hid her hair in a black and green beanie, and since we were already in our guy outfits, we started pedaling at a random direction to the town. Yes, my sister and I do pretend to be guys when we bike because most people don't take us seriously when we bike for being girls. Sad, really, we're in the middle of the twenty-first century and there are still several sexist stereotypes out there. So I became 'Blast Vans Parker' for rather embarrassing reasons and Buttercup became 'Bruise Jet Cruz' for the bruises she got for attempting wild tricks and for being the fastest of us all.

I sighed feeling more nervous than I had wanted. After sixteen years I was finally going to meet my mother and I couldn't help but feel scared. For as stupid as it might sound, I'm not ready to see them, actually, I never thought I would meet my mother and now I was hours… minutes away from doing so. I felt scared and I bet Buttercup feels the same way. She patted my back and smirked at me pointing at a sign that said 'Construction Ahead', I rolled my eyes at her and increased the speed a bit.

As we biked around the town I noticed how clean this place was, the front yards had grass and there weren't any other biking crews we could challenge for trick races, or any kind of races. I also noticed there weren't any cops like in Citiesville, which were in every single corner even though they were useless, and there were several kids playing in the park with their families. In Citiesville, all the parents kept their kids in their houses as much as possible to keep them from 'bad influences', then again, Citiesville is the town of all bad influences and so those parents' efforts were pretty useless. I would normally be kind of worried since those kids playing in the park could get in the way while racing, but in this 'oh so perfect town' there doesn't seem to be any real competition.

We kept biking following the signs that announced the construction was closer speeding faster with the more signs we saw. You see, construction places are the best places to bike because of all the piles of dirt that are made for leveling the floor for the houses and when building swimming pools. When we finally got there, my jaw dropped open at seeing this heaven for bikers. This construction site was for big and expensive mansions which only meant bigger ramps, crazier curves, and everything a biker needs for a perfect biking day.

Buttercup started doing awesome tricks while I just sat back on my bike and watched her so I could come up with some crazy tricks of my own. She did a can-can and landed it perfectly

She stopped for a moment and kicked the front wheel of her bike and said, "You need to fix this-"

"And you need to get out of here," someone said from the entrance of the construction place.

"This is our place," a blond guy with blue eyes said.

"Well, we don't see your sissy names written anywhere," said Buttercup with an evil grin faking her voice like if she was a boy, just like as if we were in Citiesville.

"What did you say?" a guy with black spiky hair and green eyes asked. He was obviously mad at BC's insult.

"Looks like we'll have to slow things down for the kids, huh Blast?" she smirked at me still faking her voice.

"Who are you calling kids?" the blond guy asked mad.

This actually happens to be Bruise's special talent: pushing people's buttons until they're completely angered or annoyed, take it from the frequent victim. Even though Buttercup's dog talk with the other two boys was somewhat entertaining my eyes when to a third boy standing behind the other two, his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, but what called my attention the most was his red cap backwards showing only his red bangs. It made him remind me of someone, but whom?

"You, who else?" I said grinning evilly and faking my voice as well, it was my turn to have some fun, "I don't see any other kids anywhere around."

"So you think you're hot stuff huh?" the guy with the red cap said, the feeling of knowing him became stronger with the sound of his voice. "Why don't you prove it? I challenge you to a trick race; hope you know what the deal with this kind of races is."

Of course I do, trick races are my life! A trick race is when bikers have to do crazy tricks while in a race. Actually, trick races are not even a race, first goes one of the bikers, does crazy tricks and tries to get as much of the course as possible. When the biker falls, that biker's turn is over and it's the other bikers' turns. The point of these races is to try to finish the circuit or to try to get as far as possible while doing amazing tricks, the one who gets the farthest wins.

The other boy went first. He started with a 360º, followed by a back-flip to then jump on a ramp and do a series of lip tricks to then jump into an empty pool and attempt another back-flip, but he fell. Now it was my turn. I started with a 360º and a back flip as well, then I made some air to make my ramp jump higher and kicked my back wheel making the bike spin in the air as I held on to the handle bars. I landed perfectly and jumped into the empty pool as wheel and did a back-flip making it, but then I crashed against a huge window. I broke the huge mansion window crashing my bike crashed against a table and I fell on my back. I won a race but almost lost my bike in the process. I grunted as I stood up, I could hear the other guys laughing as I dusted the glass chips off of me. I rubbed my head and was grateful I hadn't lost my cap in the fall.

I picked my bike up and checked my phone to make sure it was still in one piece. Dad had called me while I was racing and had left a message in the voice mail. I heard the message and apparently we were going to be late for dinner. I sighed and got my bike out of the mansion to then get on it as Buttercup did too. We started pedaling to the exit when blondie and spiky got in our way.

"What?" The guy with black hair was smirking as if there was no tomorrow, "Too much for the babies?"

"Who are you calling babies?" Buttercup barked back angry.

"Looks like _we_ are the ones who have to slow things down for the babies," the blond guy said with a smirk on his sissy little face.

"What did you say?" Buttercup asked furiously, "I'll show you-"

"Quit it Bruise!" I said stopping Buttercup, "we have to go home and we have more important things to do to waste our time playing stupid games with little kids."

"You're right Blast," Buttercup was grinning evilly again, "we should leave, but you know, I'm a little curious, what do you think hurts them more? That you won the race and he didn't? Or, that we have skills and they don't?"

I could see the black haired dude ready to start an actual fight with Buttercup but blondie stopped him telling him we weren't worth it. I tapped Buttercup's shoulder and we started pedaling home with the trio staying behind.

I shook my head, the crash against the window made me dizzy. Buttercup was going on and on about the face the guys had made when I beat the sunglasses boy and the dog talk afterwards. She was laughing at spiky's face and how she would've kicked his butt if an actual fight had broken out. I rolled my eyes and then I saw two girls coming our way. I hit the brakes to slow down a little and Buttercup did so as well. When we were right in front of them they just stared at us, without moving an inch. I glanced at Buttercup and she arched an eyebrow.

_They're not moving? Neither are we!_

"Like, move," said one of the girls with authority, her brow furrowed showing annoyed purple eyes.

"Make me," said Buttercup faking her voice again keeping up with the costume charade.

"That's not very gentleman-like of you," she snorted putting her hands on her hips, "maybe my _boyfriend_ should teach you a lesson-"

"Please Bunny, let's get out of here, we don't want to mess with these guys," said the blond girl, she's smart saying not to mess with us.

"Is everything alright?" they guy I had just beat approached us, wrapping his arm around the brown-haired girl.

"Everything's fine, Brick," the girl in purple answered kissing the guy's cheek, "they were just leaving."

I glared at the girl; she was looking with a victorious smile, like if she had beaten me or something, which, in a weird kind of way, she did.

"You should teach your chick to not talk back to someone who can kick her pretty little behind," Buttercup said making me chuckle. The chick in purple glared at her and the blond chick flinched.

"You would hit a girl?" the guy arched an eyebrow.

"And anyone who gets in my way," she said causing me to shake my head and chuckle. The guy didn't seem to be as humored, if only he knew.

"Let's go," I said, I knew BC would be mad at me for making her step back but this time, we _were _late for dinner.

"Why don't we settle this once and for all?" he said catching our attention. "A race, tonight at the Sandlot during the BWN, that is of course, if you're not scared."

"We'll see you there," Buttercup said, making me roll my eyes.

We pedaled as fast as we could and as soon as we got to the front yard, we got off our bikes, Buttercup, being her risk taking self, jumped off the bike and landed perfectly on her feet, while I, being my always careful self, didn't get off the bike until it had completely stopped. We ran into the house and to the living room, dad was there sitting on one of the couches and reading a newspaper.

He looked up and arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest. It took me a moment to realize that he was looking at what we were wearing and what kind of impression we were about to give our mom and sisters. We washed our faces in the sink, since dad said there wasn't enough time to take a bath, and brushed my hair while she brushed hers. We took our jackets and the baggie pants off and threw them in the closet with the cap and beanie and the sunglasses. It had been my idea to wear 'decent' clothing under our guys outfit, but after my crash with the window, it wasn't so 'decent' any longer.

When I was about to run up to my room and get a cleaner shirt, the front door opened. Dad got up the couch and made sure he was looking good enough for mom.

"We're home!" Here it was, the moment of truth.

A woman came in through the hallway carrying a big box. Her bright blue eyes and shiny brown hair made her look like a model pulled out from a magazine. She seemed to be talking on the phone as she moved swiftly balancing the box while putting what I guess are her car keys in her light brown purse.

"Do you need help with that?" dad said walking up to her.

"Oh no, John, I can do this my… self…" she looked at me in the eyes, and time stopped.

She stood there, just looking at us, as if we were ghosts. She dropped the box she was holding and whispered something to our father; he smiled at her and nodded. She walked to us and pulled Buttercup and me into a warm embrace. She was just a few inches taller than us, maybe it was her heels, and her smell was soft and sweet, kind of like lavender and vanilla. She pulled away from the hug, she had tears in her eyes, and to my surprise, I did too.

"Blossom, you look beautiful," said my mom making me blush, hugging me again and caressing my cheek. I didn't know if I had blushed of embarrassment, nervousness, or joy or maybe all of the above.

"Buttercup, you look fantastic," she repeated the same motion with Buttercup making her blush. I'll mark this day on my calendar.

"What about me?" Dad asked after placing mom's big box on the counter table.

"Oh John," mom shook her head with a soft smile lifting the mood a little.

"Mom! Where do we put these boxes at?" a strangely familiar voice yelled from the hallway.

"By the door," mom yelled back.

I sighed nervously making mom smile as she walked to meet my sisters at the door. I got to say that I always wanted a little brother, but I never asked for two more sisters, well... I guess what they say is true, careful what you wish for.

"Blossom, Buttercup, these are your sisters," mom walking behind two girls, one hand in each of the girl's shoulder "this is Bunny, and this is Bubbles,"

_WHAT!_

Those two girls from before are related to me? Little rabbit-girl and flinching-spree are my two long lost sisters? This is a really sick joke from fate. I wanted to finish what we had started on the street but then it would be out of place since she argued with a dude not with her Citiesville sister. So all Buttercup and I had left to do was smile, and so we did. Bubbles smiled sweetly back at us, her blond hair, blue eyes, and dimples made her look like a porcelain doll. Bunny also smiled at us as if we were exactly what she had expected, but by the way she was looking at us I could tell that wasn't a good thing.

"Well?" Mom smiled, "say something,"

Dad elbowed me softly, "Go on,"

Have you ever experienced one of those awkward moments were you just said a terrible joke and it was so bad nobody wants to say anything? Well, this is one of those moments, and I felt as if _I _had said that terrible joke.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles," blondie said breaking the silence, "mm… my favorite color is blue, I really love animals, I'm a vegetarian, and I hope we can get to be good friends."

"Hi Bubbles," I answered, trying to be polite still feeling somewhat awkward, "well... I'm Blossom, I love… pink… I've never had a pet before, I eat some meat and I also hope we can be friends."

"I'm Buttercup," Buttercup said following the conversation "my favorite color is green, I love to dance, I'm not a big fan of pets, I love meat and I guess you'll be my first friend in Townsville."

"I'm Bunny," said Bunny with a somewhat excited voice, although she sounded kind of fake. "I'm really tired and would like to take a nap so I hope we get to know each other better later on in life, yes?"

"Bunny!" mom said as if expecting this and not willing to deal with it either.

"That's fine for me," Buttercup said smirking, "how about a week after never?"

"Buttercup!" I nudged at her elbow trying to get her from saying anything worse.

"She started it!" she hissed at me.

"Buttercup apologize to your sister, or else, no bike for you for a whole week," the Professor hissed in a way I had never heard before. He hit the spot right there, he knew Buttercup couldn't live without her bike.

"I'm sorry I said that Bunny," she said swallowing my pride through gritted teeth, "it won't happen again,"

"Bunny?" mom arched her eyebrows, "isn't there something you'll like to say?"

"Don't worry, Buttercup," she said smiling in a nicer way and walking upstairs, "I accept your apologies."

"Bunny!"

"I'm going to go talk to her," Bubbles said excusing herself from the conversation.

"I'm really sorry for this," mom said, suddenly looking tired, "she has always being a handful. I had hoped she would make an effort but… you probably think I've spoiled her-"

"Don't say more," dad said hugging her, "we all have our handfuls."

He was suddenly looking at Buttercup and I with a sly smile on his face making mom laugh. Buttercup and I went upstairs to our rooms and to my surprise, all my belongings were unpacked and in their respective place where it would be easier for me to find them. Something I noticed right away was that almost everything was my favorite color: pink. I might act tomboyish every once in a while, but I still love pink. The walls, the covers, the pillows, even the drapes where that beautiful creamy color.

I dropped myself on the bed and placed the pillow above my head as if I would somehow be transported to Citiesville. I really felt like going Wizard of Oz and repeat 'there's no place like home' over and over again until I truly went back home. I sighed, got out of bed and got in the shower, since I was still dirty from the sandlot, also hoping that would relax me a little. When I got out, Buttercup was waiting leaning on the wall with a towel on her shoulder.

"Took you long enough," she said with a smile on her face making me chuckle as I walked out of the bathroom. "I need you to cut my hair,"

I sighed and walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the scissors from a drawer as she sat on a chair, I guess she pulled out of her room, and placed my wet towel over her shoulders. I brushed her hair like I always did before cutting it and wondered when the last time I had actually cut her hair was. Her hair was just a couple of inches shorter than mine and my hair was waist long… which reminded me… I needed a haircut too.

"How short?"

"Shoulder short," Buttercup answered and I cut the first lock of hair.

I asked her as I cut another lock of hair, her body tensing as she bit her lower lip angrily, "What happened back there?"

"Nothing," she said hesitating and breaking eye-contact through the mirror, "It's just that I was expecting something… different."

"I know what you mean," I said sitting looking at me through the mirror, "mom is awesome, and so is blondie, but that Bunny girl doesn't seem to like us... at all."

"But I'm mad because of dad," she pouted like a child as I cut another lock of hair. "I mean, he made me eat my pride to apologize to her, when she started it. Sometimes I think he just doesn't likes me,"

"Buttercup that's not true," I said in the motherly tone I always used when she and the Professor got into an argument, which was more often than not, "I know he's been acting weird lately, but imagine how he's feeling at this moment. This is his first day together with mom after sixteen years, almost seventeen, and you and Bunny ended up in a fight. He just wanted to show mom that he raised us well."

"Why are you so mature?" she asked with a playful smile on her face, arching an eyebrow and brushing some hairs off of her shoulders. "You're sixteen, not forty."

"Age doesn't make people any more or less mature," I answered with a motherly laugh, "if that were the case either you'd be more mature or a toddler."

She flipped me off making me laugh, hoping these moments made the whole 'moving' thing easier for her. Buttercup and I have always had our differences but we would always end up getting along perfectly fine. I was good at giving orders and being a leader in school and class but Buttercup was independent, fit and strong. Dad always said we complemented each other: she was the muscle and I was the brain.

"I'm done," I said giving her the scissors.

"That was quick," she said looking at the mirror probably making sure I didn't really mess up her hair.

"I got lazy and cut whatever," she punched me on the shoulder, "I was kidding!"

"Too late," she stuck her tongue out as I felt my arm bruising.

"But seriously speaking, though, you should think about it and put yourself in the Professor's shoes," I said dusting her shoulders with my wet towel to get the loose hairs off them.

I nodded and went to my room dragging my wet towel across the floor. I placed the towel to dry on the chair that was in my room, did I mention I have a desk now? I dropped myself on the bed again and grabbed my cell phone to call my friend Drew. I need a friend.

"_Yo! This Drew you talking to, I'm not available right now, leave a message and I'll try to catch ya later, see ya!"_

"Drew? It's me Blossom, I'll like to talk with you, I need someone to talk to right now, that isn't my sister, or _any_ of them. Anyhow, call me whenever you can. Bye."

I hung up the phone; I was confused, my whole life changed in a second by the decision of a man that God knows why he decided it would be a good idea to get back with his ex. Mom was nice and one of my sisters was willing to try, but the other one was- _is_, or at least seems willing to make my life miserable.

I closed my eyes trying to relax a little, but that boy from the Sandlot's image came into my head, there was something about him that made me feel familiar to him. For a strange reason, I felt as if I had seen him somewhere else before, and for an even stranger reason, I felt weak in front of him. This is something new, and I don't like it, I mean, our first conversation was insults and willing to beat each other up. We hate each other now and most importantly I'm a Citiesville Rogue, I can't feel things like this because it will show that I'm weak and a leader isn't weak, that's what Buttercup always says. I had to prove him that we meant business and that we weren't to be undermined by _anybody, _and we were going to prove it at the BWN.

The BWN means 'Bikers' Wild Night', in other words is a night when all the bikers meet and do wild tricks, consider it a Biker's Halloween 'Trick or Treat'. Only two wheeled vehicles called bikes and their riders were allowed and some spectators as well. We'll sneak out tonight to go to the Sandlot where those kind of 'events' are held. I just hope I don't crash again because my bike won't be able to take it.

When Buttercup was done taking a shower she came to my room and threw herself on the bed next to me, it was normal for her to do this since we used to share rooms back in Citiesville but I guess it's a tradition now.

"Did you think about what I told you?" I asked arching an eyebrow at her.

She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it, "I will do my best, but the best I can do are dead eyes and a sarcastic smile."

"I'll take it!" I said laughing, "the Professor shouldn't complain either."

"I don't care if he does," Buttercup said in a serious tone making me frown. "That's what he's gonna get for making me back down from a fight."

"You're a dork," I said with a half-smile.

She snorted throwing my pillow to the side and getting off the bed, "Let's go eat!"

"I'll pass," I said covering my eyes with one arm feeling tired, "besides, isn't dinner going to be ready in about an hour or so?"

"I'm going to starve to death!" she exclaimed comically and walked out of my room with her towel over one shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile at my glutton sister, if there was something she loved more than biking and dancing was eating. She would eat for hours and still get up for a midnight snack, but she kept well fit will all the biking, dancing, and working out she was crazy skinny. I sighed rubbing my forehead feeling the toll of this long day weigh on me. I had woken up early to get everything ready, and the events that followed our arrivals had just made this day feel like it had lasted a year. My phone start buzzing and I forced myself to answer since I just wanted to pass out and let this day be over.

I checked the caller ID and couldn't help but smile when I answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey Bloss, got your message, you didn't sound so well, is everything alright?"_

"Everything's fine," I sort of lied, "I'm just tired from a trick race I had earlier today, Buttercup and I found this awesome construction site but some sissies came to ruin the party. One challenged me to a trick race and I obviously won,"

"Obviously_, I didn't train a loser, now did I?"_

"Train?" I chuckled, "Forgive me, but the last time I checked, saying 'you're doing it wrong' is not considered training,"

_"I was telling you what you weren't doing right so technically speaking I_ was_ training you,"_

"Whatever," I laughed again. "How's Tyson?"

_"Like a flea without his dog, seriously, he's had a long face since you guys left. But enough about him, let's talk about me,"_

"You're a dork, Drew," I loved how he could make me laugh and forget everything.

_"Just making sure you still had a sense of humor, but seriously, how was your meeting with 'the others'?"_ he said 'others' in a ghostly voice.

"Alright I guess… Mom and one of my sisters are fine, but the other… not so sure… she seems like she's not so happy about this decision either." Really, _really _not happy about this.

_"Well, you're supposed to be like forty years old in maturity years and you were acting like a baby about the subject, what can you expect from someone just as or maybe less mature than you?"_

"I guess that's true, but she almost got Buttercup in trouble though,"

_"Yeah but Buttercup is like three years old in maturity years, so her_ not_ getting in trouble would've been a surprise."_

"That's true," I laughed, "but she almost got the Professor to ground Buttercup without her bike for a week… a _week_! That's like punishing a fish without water considering Buttercup's obsession."

"_Just tell Buttercup that she'll have trouble dealing with her, but one day she'll see that they love and need each other and it will all be actually worth it, or at least that's what Mom says when I argue with my brother."_

I chuckled at the memory of Drew and his brother fighting over the T.V. "How's Noah?"

_"Good, practicing with his little dance crew. Still sobbing that Buttercup picked the biker crew instead of the dance crew."_ Drew's older brother was part of an underground dance crew known as the 'Elites'. They were a pretty funky crew and had asked Buttercup several times to join them, she had obviously picked us.

"He needs to get over it," I laughed remembering how persistent he was but my sister would always turn him down. Just then, Buttercup knocked on my door announcing that dinner was ready. "Hey, I gotta go, it's dinner time and I'm starving."

_"Alright, I have to call Tyson anyhow; we need to get everything ready for tomorrow."_

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" I asked looking at my phone; they usually didn't do anything special on Saturdays.

_"It's just something Ty and I have been working on for a while… if everything works as planned, you'll have a surprise in about a week or so."_

"Alright, I'll be looking at the news for your mug shot," I said making him laugh.

_"For sure, tell Buttercup that is not healthy to swallow food without chewing."_

"I will," I hung up the phone and went to have dinner with my new and bigger family.

While we were eating mom didn't stop complementing Buttercup's sudden new hair cut and praised me for doing a good job. Other than that the only one I talked to was Buttercup since Bubbles was talking with Bunny and Dad with mom. I guess I could've tried to talk to my other sisters but I didn't want to make things worse. Drew was right, Bunny also needed some time to get used to me just like I needed time to get used to her so I left her alone.

After dinner Buttercup and I went to my room to plan a way to sneak out of the house without being discovered. Buttercup mentioned something about a small pathway right outside our windows but she was going to stay over my room to make as little noise as possible. She dropped her covers and pillow on the floor and making a bed with them while I laid on my bed and started reading a book about Greek Mythology.

"You're supposed to try and stay awake," she joked as she put on her headphones and laying on her made up bed.

"It's actually hard for me to sleep when I'm reading a good book,"

"It's hard for me to _not_ sleep when reading _any_ kind of book," she joked again, she was pretty smart on certain subjects, she was just lazy.

* * *

**At midnight**

"Let's go," Bunny said whispering so she wouldn't wake us, "Bubbles hurry up!"

"I'm going," Bubbles whispered trying not to trip over anything.

I could hear them walking through the same path Buttercup and I were planning to use ever so lightly to not wake anybody up, if I had been asleep I would've never heard them and I'm usually a light sleeper. I heard someone stepping on a branch, breaking it and then I heard Bunny hissing at Bubbles from making so much noise. I heard them pass by my window and then nothing. We waited for about ten minutes and when we were sure we wouldn't get caught by our sisters, Buttercup and I made our move and sneaked out of the house.

We put on the caps to hide our hair, sunglasses, jackets and baggie pants we had hidden on the bushes, got on our bikes, which were also hidden in the bushes, and made our way to the Sandlot. We pedaled as fast as we could so we wouldn't waste any more time getting to the Sandlot and so those boys wouldn't think we had chickened out. In our way there, Buttercup and I joked around about the boys from the Sandlot and she decided to call them the SSB, or the Sandlot's Sissy Boys. I told Buttercup about Drew's upcoming 'surprise' in a week or so. She was curious as well since, for the looks of it, Tyson hadn't told her anything at all.

When we got there, lots of bikers were already doing awesome tricks and some of those awesome bikers were the boys from before. The music was blasting from the sound system as the DJ made crazy mixes. Someone would wonder why nobody had called the police yet, but the construction site seemed to have been abandoned because of the economic crisis that hit the country. The broken window brought back some painful memories, but I must admit I was surprised it hadn't been broken before during this kind of events.

"Hey!" the voice sounded quite familiar, "I see you didn't chicken out,"

"You wish," Buttercup replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where's your friend?" I asked arching an eyebrow when I saw blondie without the others. "Did he chicken out, or what?"

"My _brother_ Brick is standing over there," he pointed at one of the empty pool where sunglasses boy was sitting on his bike while talking to my new sister Bunny. "But the one you'll be racing is going to be my other brother Butch," he pointed at the other side where spiky had his arms around some girls.

"If he can get his hands off their hips and on the handle bars then he might just catch my dirt," Buttercup said smirking.

"_You_ are racing him?" blondie seemed surprised.

"He got into this mess, he gets out of it on his own," I said making BC's smirk get wider.

"Good to know he has your back," blondie said smirking.

"I know right," she said jokingly, "I'm Bruise and this is Blast."

"Boomer," a non-familiar voice said behind him, "I didn't know you were cool with the Rogues,"

"What are you talking about, Theo?"

"You're in front the Rogues!" he said excitedly making me smirk, "The sickest biking crew in Citiesville! How can you not know about them?"

"How do you know about us?" Buttercup asked probably just as curious as I was.

"My father was visiting his brother in Citiesville," he took a long sip to his soda, "My cousin told me of an underground race that night so we sneaked out of the house and saw your crew kick those others bikers butts."

"We tend to do that," Buttercup said smugly.

"Tonight could be the exception," Boomer, I think his name was, said smirking maybe too overconfidently.

"What do you mean?" Theo seemed to be getting excited about something.

"Bruise here will be racing Butch-"

"_You_'ll be racing Butch?" he asked smirking.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Buttercup asked only causing Theo to smirk even wider. "My bike might not be working well but I'm sure I can still get a fun race."

"The party is finally starting," Theo said and walked away with the same smirk getting lost in the crowd of people.

"What's up with him?" I asked looking at Buttercup who shrugged while blondie locks looked at the direction his friend had walked away to.

"He's weird like that," Boomer answered smiling.

"Boomer," another familiar voice said from behind him.

Boomer rolled his eyes and turned to face the owner of the voice, "what is it, Bubbles?"

"Can we have a word?" she asked in her sweet little voice.

He gave an exasperated sigh and walked away with Bubbles following behind. I didn't like the attitude he had with her, we might not be the greatest friends but she's still my sister. He does seem like a pretty chill dude when he's not with his brothers acting all high and mighty, and he seems to be pretty fun to be around. I glanced back at where I had last seen sunglasses boy just to see my new sister Bunny with her arms around him as if he was a huge teddy bear. I rolled my eyes and looked at Buttercup who had a frown in her face.

"Dude, this party is whack," Buttercup was obviously bored.

"Let's get out of here, then," I shrugged and turned my bike to leave, we never got off of them.

"Bikers!" it was Theo's voice, he was standing next to the DJ and until now I realized the music had stopped. "Tonight we will witness the race of the year between Townsville's very own R-Zone's Butch," the crowd went wild, "and Citiesville's very own Rogue's Bruise!" A wave of cheers spread through the Sandlot most likely expecting Butch to win, since I don't think our reputation has come all the way to Townsville. If only they knew.

"This better be worth sneaking out," Buttercup frowned at spiky getting ready at the start line with some girls all over him.

Buttercup got in line next to spiky but when the race was about to start sirens were heard from the distance, not any kind of sirens: police car kind of sirens. The crowd dispersed to several directions, Buttercup and I leaving through a 'backdoor' and pedaling home. We pedaled fast but before we knew it, we had to take other streets because the police cars were closing in. Buttercup and I decided to take separate directions so it would be harder to get caught, but it was until I made a turn that I realized I had no clue where I was. If I went back I would definitely get caught but if I went forward I would get lost even more than what I already was. I sighed and started pedaling to a random direction when I heard the sirens closing in again. I turned a random corner and almost crashed with sunglasses boy but he managed to maneuver and save my bike from another crash. He looked at me confused, as if expecting to find anyone here but me.

"Follow me," he said and started pedaling the opposite direction from the police sirens.

I pedaled behind him praying I wasn't making a mistake for trusting him. We made several turns and soon I recognized a street, he was taking me to Townsville's Central Park, I could easily find my way home from there. Unfortunately, before we could get there, two police cars popped out of nowhere from behind and the fun began. Brick and I started pedaling as fast as we could; he looked at me and nodded towards an alley. I had to make a hard turn to make it into the alley and stay close behind him. He looked back and smirked for some reason, he made another turn and another one and before I knew it we were in a dark dead end. We had lost the police cars.

When there was really no danger I started laughing as I panted for air.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked arching an eyebrow and it was until now that I noticed he wasn't wearing his sunglasses.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" I asked still gasping for air. He rolled his eyes and crossed his eyes over his chest and looked at me as if he was looking at a total idiot. "Chill red-eyes! I was just-"

"How did you call me?" he seemed mad, his brow had puckered from a frown to a deep frown to a glare.

It was then that it hit me. He probably had a hard time with the odd color of his eyes just like I did. Pink is not very common color of eyes and it can give the other kids several ways to insult us. I had to deal with names such as 'pinky', 'pinkeye', 'pink-slip' and so on and so forth and I don't think red was any better.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," I said hopefully avoiding a fight. Buttercup's the fighter, not me.

"Whatever," he mumbled putting his sunglasses on and leaning against the wall opposite to the one I was leaning against and a couple of feet away from me.

There was an awkward silence as we heard more sirens passing by. "How did you know I was-?"

"Lost?" he chuckled, "you should've seen your face, you looked like a child that lost his mother." _And I barely found her yesterday…_

"Thanks," I suppose I could say that.

"Whatever," he said again grabbing his bike from the floor. I never noticed when he got off of it, I was still on mine.

"Why does it bother you, being called 'red-eyes'?" I asked making him frown.

"It's none of your business," I could see the glare from behind the sunglasses.

"Fine," I said looking at my old, dirty, black shoes. "If it makes you feel any better I met a girl once whose eye color was pink."

"What was her name?" he sounded not very interested in the subject.

"I don't know," I lied since I know my own name, "but I could only sympathize with how she felt with the stupid 'pinky' jokes the other kids would make. You have probably faced the same kind of insults because of your eye color. You probably don't really care about this but just letting you know, you're not the only one."

He chuckled and then sighed. "No one has ever been stupid enough to try and anger me with insults,"

"Then why does it bother you so much?" if it was because he was too good to be called by something other than his name then I will really give him a piece of my mind.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," he shook his head, took his sunglasses off and looked at me. "When I was a kid, some bullies were trying to take a bike away from a girl. I stood up for her and she kissed my cheek in gratitude for helping her and when she left she called me 'red-eyes'. I moved the day after and never even found out her name." He looked down and sighed, "I haven't been able to get her out of my mind ever since, and other people calling me 'red-eyes' doesn't help me."

"I… apologize?" I said not really sure of what else to say, something like that had happened to me as well… I wonder…**.**

"I don't want your pity," he frowned.

"Thanks again for helping me," I said pulling my hood down, it was dark enough for him to not notice the lump under my cap for hiding so much hair. "I don't think I would've been allowed to use my bike in prison." He laughed and now it was my turn to be confused. "What's so funny?"

"That you're obsessed with your bike," he answered with another chuckle.

"What?" I said grinning and innocently, "bikes are awesome and I can't live without my bike. It's a bad habit I got in Citiesville, you eat, drink and even breathe bikes there; skateboards too but I suck at them."

"Have you ever tried using a skateboard before?" he asked putting his sunglasses on again.

"Yes," I answered frowning at the painful memory, "and I wasn't able to sit for a week."

He started laughing making me to frown and suddenly I wasn't so sure it had been a good idea have told him that.

"What about you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can skateboard like a pro," he said smiling smugly, "I was the best when I used to live in Citiesville. Ever since I moved to Townsville I haven't used my skateboard a lot."

"You used to live in Citiesville?" Some weird flashbacks were coming forth to my mind.

"I moved a couple years ago," he shrugged, "I was about ten when my family and I moved here."

"Then you understand my obsession,"

"I don't think anyone can," I looked at him confused and saw his lips twitch a bit; he was joking.

"Look at you, you can actually tell a decent joke," I joked making him frown.

"You're funny," he said, I could sense a trace of sarcasm in his words. "I think we should go know,"

"I agree," I said looking at my phone, it was 1:27 am and I had several text messages and a couple of missed calls from Buttercup.

"Follow me," he said again, and I did.

We started pedaling and going downhill, this time faster than before, every time I saw him getting closer I sped up and he did the same. Before we knew it, we were right in front of his house. We stood out in his yard panting gasping for air, and then after I looked closely to his face and recognized him. I was the girl from his 'story', he helped me with the guys that were messing with me, so that's why I didn't see him anymore, he moved to Townsville the very next day he helped me. I hesitated for a moment; he doesn't need to know who I am.

"Momma's little rich boy, huh?" I asked looking at his house, and breaking the silence

"Put it that way," he said with chuckling, "well, see ya tomorrow, we'll be at the Sandlot, I want a rematch for yesterday's trick race and I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Keep on dreaming rich boy," I said with a confident smile, "the only way to beat a Rogue is by cheating."

"My favorite way of winning," he said and then got in his house; I looked at my phone again and noticed it more texts and missed calls from Buttercup since it was 2:05 am.

I pedaled as fast as I could and got to the house in no time. I hid my bike, the baggy pants, jacket, cap and sunglasses in the bush to notice Buttercup's things were already there. I cussed under my breath when the front door opened and I saw the Professor walking out with a flashlight.

"What are you doing?" dad asked pointing at me with the flashlight. "You're going to catch a cold," he stared at my bare feet.

I had my pajamas on under the 'Blast' clothes, "I thought I saw something, and I wanted to find out what it was,"

"That was unusually reckless from you, what if it was a robber? What would you have done?" He was yelling very silently to avoid waking anyone else up.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I whispered back, "I'll take whatever punishment you think I deserve."

"Just get in the house," he said and I obeyed. "If your mother asks, we were drinking milk together,"

I nodded and ran up to my room. Buttercup sighed relieved when she saw me and told me about how she met Butch in the way and beat him at their 'runaway race' they had agreed to meet the following day at the Sandlot for a rematch. I told her about my race and we decided to leave the details for more descent hours. I got in my bed and allowed sleep to take me away. This hadn't been such a bad day after all.

**_To Be Continued_...**

**Wow! This chapter is longer than the original one. There wasn't a single paragraph that I didn't change in a way so I hope this one is better. Man! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
